


Juicy revenge

by quekol_ohmyster



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Berry sex, Body Inflation, Bottom Richie Tozier, Button Popping, Clothes Ripping, Complete, Established Relationship, Fat - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gum - Freeform, Inflation, Juicing, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, Popping, Swelling, Switch Eddie Kaspbrak, There like 18-19, Top Stanley Uris, Two Endings, Weight Gain, blueberry, blueberry inflation, blueberry richie, breast touching, bursting, there boyfriends but didn't ask permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quekol_ohmyster/pseuds/quekol_ohmyster
Summary: Stanley and Eddie try and pull a prank on their boyfriend. But with the help of Pennywise, it becomes real.----This is a blueberry inflation kink fic. No like no read. If you think of a tag that I haven't put. Please comment.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Juicing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in two chapters. The first being the story of Richie becoming a blueberry because of his boyfriends and Pennywise. Before being juiced mostly back to normal. The second is the exact same except for unsympathetic Stanley and Eddie under Pennywise influence, letting Richie pop.

It was meant to be a funny prank, after all, Richie had pulled so many of them on each of the losers before. But this was different. The gum was actually working- Eddie’s interest had gone to a certain book they had read in English a few months back, specifically to a scene described as, ”a gum had turned a girl into a giant blueberry!”. And despite what he should of thought about that chapter, it excited him. In a way, he didn't understand. Which is probably why when Stan had made a half-hearted comment yesterday that they should get revenge on their boyfriend for all the stupid pranks he pulled, Eddie immediately brought it up. Saying that they should trick Richie into believing the gum they later brought for him on Friday, only seeing the words ’Blueberry flavoured gum!’ before purchasing, was now turning him into a human blueberry on Saturday. 

Of course, Richie had accepted the gum, he loved the stuff. And even though both of his boyfriends found it disgusting, it kept their trash mouth from smoking. So they didn't mind. 

”Aw thanks, Eds! I just ran out of gum as well.” The black-haired boy took the packet with a huge grin and a pat on the back. Plopping a stick of the stuff into his mouth before even checking the flavour. ”Fuck yeah- Blueberry! My favourite! How did you know Eddie-spaghetti?” 

The three of them were camping out in the bunker, a special date night sort of thing that the rest of the losers all made sure to set up. Giving random excuses as to why they couldn't make it to the preplanned sleepover. Stan always knew what they were doing but never said anything, secretly thankful to the others. He loved spending time with his boyfriends, joking around together, playing silly games and always cuddling up together to sleep. Richie being the fucking power bottom that he is, always seemed to find a way to tease them both, making their teenage hormones race. They were now setting up their blankets and pillows as to make a nest of sorts. Which of course the bird watcher was double-checking as this exchange went down. 

”Stop calling me that! And Stan was the one to pick the flavour..”, The shorter male obviously felt bad for not actually knowing that about his boyfriend but Richie was just happy that he cared enough to buy him something.

The trashmouth grabbed his hand swinging it in between them both in a gesture of comfort, ”You two are so cute, thank you, Babes~” Richie didn't even seem to notice how adorable he could be but Stanley and Eddie always loved to remind him. The tallest of the three stood up from where he was fixing the pillows for the fifth time, pulling Richie towards him by his hips. Holding him in place as Eddie wrapped his own arms around the black-haired boy’s waist, resting on top of Stan’s hands. Richie had made the cutest little sound of surprise when they did this. Resting his head back against Stan’s shoulder, when Eddie licked his neck. The chewing in his ear soon became annoying so to stop it he moved to the trashmouth’s own lips as Stan took Eddie’s old place, kissing Richie’s pulse. 

The idea of ruining this gorgeous moment broke Eddie’s heart but revenge was what they had planned and what they wanted to get. ”Holy shit-” Ed’s put on the best fake worried voice he could. 

”What's wrong.?”, Richie slowly opened his eyes, starting to chew again now that Eddie backed up. 

He made sure to look over the bottom’s face, mentally noting that it was just as it had always been, ”Your face is turning blue!” Stan immediately could tell Richie didn't buy it and even as he also pretended, the trash mouth could tell that at least Eddie was lying. ”You two are seriously trying to prank me right now? Is that why you brought the gum, to begin with?”, His voice turning accusatory. Richie ran his hand through his curls pretending it didn't hurt, and Richie being Richie, he was pretty good at lying.

Eddie’s face tinted a pale red as he realized how bad his attempt at acting truly was, ”Yeah... Sorry-” Stanley then took the lead, pulling Richie’s limp arm towards them. The trashmouth at that point seemed to preferred moving on to other activities instead, throwing on a large grin and suggesting, ”It's fine, how about we play a game?” 

Not wanting to ruin the seemingly good mood their boyfriend was now in, Eddie and Stan agreed. The tallest bent down and took the board game Cluedo out of his backpack. ”Why do you even have the British version?”

”Because, Eddie, I like the game Ludo which the original game is named after. The only reason it's called Clue here is that they had to dumb it down for us Americans.”, he explained with a sense of passion. Which continued over into his gameplay. “Miss Scarlett with the lead pipe in the study.” Stan had a competitive personality that always brought stars to his boyfriend’s eyes. Neither Richie nor Eddie put their hands up, one look around the room told them everything. ”Ha! So now it's the end of your turn and I can guess that!” Richie giggled, placing down his cards as if to say he doesn't need them anymore. 

”Richie I could be bluffying and actually have at least one of those car-”

”Miss Scarlett with the lead pipe in the study!” Richie yelled while picking up the little cardboard pocket that held those three cards in. ”Ha! I won!” 

Stannly growled deep in his throat, usually, he would be angry at Richie for a little bit longer, then remember how cute the shorter male was and give in to cuddling with both of his boyfriends. Except he couldn't even get passed the first few seconds of being angry at Richie before pure shock and confusion wiped that clean and replaced it. Eddie immediately noticed his wide eyes and worry, looking to where his gaze is locked. Richie’s face, his nose to be precise, a dark blue spot of ink- no- no no- Not ink- It was spreading, only a little bit, but just enough for them to notice. 

By this point, Richie had stopped celebrating his stolen win, looking back and forth between them a little confused. ”What are you guys looking at?” 

Eddie, with careful hands, moved closer and touched Richie’s nose. Noting how it didn't rub off or stop moving, ”The fuck-” The trashmouth didn't want to get worried, so instead he just half-joked, ”You gonna say I'm turning Violet, Violet?” The serious way they looked at each other before back at Richie scared him. ”G-guys-?” That's when he saw whatever they were looking at, but rather than on his face it was on his fingertips. Moving millimetre after millimetre up his hand. ”What the fuck?!” He screamed, using his other hand to try and get it off but that just showed him that it was on both of his hands. 

None of them knew what to do, so they just watched as the blue continued to spread. Little by little. Until it started to fade into the pale skin rather than taking over the colour completely. This eventually stopped. The blue reaching past his wrists and closer to his elbows but not passing it. He couldn't tell how bad it was on his face, but Eddie and Stanley could see that it had only spread out another inch from before, a much smaller amount compared to his arms. The hypochondriac couldn't help but notice, despite how panicked Richie was, the black-haired male hadn't once stopped chewing. The other two’s attention soon turned to that as well, so Eddie ordered, ”S-spit it out, Richie!” 

He tried, it was obvious that he tried, but no matter how many times he told his brain to stop chewing and spit it out, it just didn't work. His jaw was still working at the gum like a machine. ”I-I can't.” Stanley being the most logical out of the three, stood up, pulling Richie up by his bluey-violet hands. Soon followed by Eddie. ”We should head to the hospital. This could be a sort of allergic reaction-” The other two knew he was wrong. The gum, the blueberry flavour, the blue skin. It was just like that book, and that was somehow terrifying and exhilarating at the same. Their suspensions were made concrete as a low rumbling sound came from Richie’s stomach. 

The trashmouth felt it before anyone could see a difference, the juice started flowing down his throat at a too fast pace, bloating his stomach. A bulge started pushing against his shirt, filling him up as he groaned at the feeling of what should of been overly full. But it just kept growing. Steady and consistent, the flabby looking belly started peaking out the bottom of his shirt, swelling into a large dome before long. The gut being pliable, it seemed to push against his shorts, the hem of it being pushed down by an inflating roll of belly. Richie could only stare and gulp, a second too late did he realise the forgotten gum in his mouth. The cause of his ballooning going down his throat, he could feel it almost get stuck as it continued to pump into him. Faded yellow t-shirt and brown-grey shorts being filled and rolled. His tightening shirt had became folded on the higher crest of his stomach, meanwhile, Stan’s grip on Richie’s hands tightened, the trashmouth’s boyfriends growing concerned being at double the speed of his growth. The pressure of his shorts keeping his gut squashed making the juice seek out other places to fill. 

Eddie’s face flushed as Richie lost balance for a second, the sudden weight filling his behind catching him off guard. Bloating up his thighs causing his shorts to dig painfully into every line the edges touched his skin with. The black-haired boy let go of Stans hold, cautiously starting to poke at his rounding stomach. The pain from his tight clothes spiking up again, Richie immediately started to fumble with the short’s button. Him losing his grip a few times and having to try and find the button again as his stomach swelled out, making him unable to see past the crest of his fat middle. Face grimacing in pain. “Too tight-” He whimpered, Stanley, taking his hands away and starting to try and pry it open himself as he had a better angle.

Before he could even try and pull the button away and push it through the hole, Eddie jumped as it pinged off into Stan’s hand. Causing the taller male to hiss in pain, freezing a second later as Richie fell forward a few steps. Trying to keep his balance. Richie’s gut pushed out of the shorts, causing him to sigh in relief. Hands placed on his stomach’s sides and doing his best to ignore how his thighs had rubbed against each other as he had tripped. A sudden gurgle warned Richie as his rear started catching up to his stomach, making a rough tear through the seat of his shorts. Thighs thickening to keep it as proportional as his body can be at this size. Richie’s eyes were wide and red-rimmed, his softening arms trying to hold as much of his front as he can, hands-only just about reaching halfway. His gut was touching his thighs, gently pushing against them, and fat rolls started to round out his back. C-cup breasts sagging against the top of his stomach. Swollen with liquid.

His skin was still mostly it's pale colour, the only truly different parts were his nose, tips of his fingers and around his belly button. Eddie and Stan could also see the blueberry juice pumping it's way into Richie as his skin kept stretching to keep it all inside. There swelling boyfriend’s clothes were ripped and soon his shorts fell to the floor. His shirt only just holding on, giving his new breasts a little privacy. The shoulder length sleeves, however, were ripped at the seams, his fattening arms starting to remind them of cones. Richie’s face turned a different colour to the blueberry blue that was slowly tinting his skin, becoming red with embarrassment. The hypochondriac couldn't help his curiosity as he watched Richie’s thighs grow to become apart of his more ball-like shape, reaching out and gently pressing a finger against Richie’s ass, blue liquid immediately dripping out of his tightly exposed hole.

Stan watched confused by the tingling sensation he felt south. Eddie’s prodding earning them a delightful moan from there new blueberry blimp. “Eddie stop.”, the Jewish boy grabbed his arm and pulled him to look at him. Both of them could immediately tell that each other felt the same arousal but after a moment Stanly muttered a quick, “We need to figure out what's going on.” Eddie nodded. Moving over to the tattered heap of clothing as Richie’s shirt joined it. Finding the pack of gum and reading it over as Stan watched over his shoulder. Eddie’s mouth going dry at the message on the back;

> A DELICIOUS JUICY GUM SURE TO FATTEN UP ANY TRASHMOUTH! MAY HAVE BURSTING RESULTS.  
> -PENNYWISE YOUR FAVOURITE CLOWN.

The name of the brand didn't help their fear.

> POP GOES THE LOSER!!!

Stanley looked up to there side, watching as Richie’s arm started to copy what his legs had done. Getting up and pressing his hand into there boyfriend’s lower stomach, or was this his thigh? Either way, he bit this lip in thought as he found there wasn't much room left in Richie. 

The black-haired boy tried to ask, ‘What's going on?’ but it came out muffled by his swelling cheeks, “Mmhs guhn munh?!” The hypochondriac held his fattened hand, having to reach upward as his arm’s we're at Eddie’s eye level. Body tilting forward onto his belly, Richie couldn't see past his fat shoulders, trying to look at Ed’s eyes but barely being able to see him altogether. The two mobile boys could see the worry and pure fear. “Hey, it's going to be okay Richie, we're going to help you. You just need to stay calm for us, please.” He tried to calm down but the soft tone in Eddie’s voice made it hard to think everything was okay. 

His body becoming almost spherical. Not quite perfectly round as parts of his body were lumps pushing out from his otherwise ball-like shape. His swollen arms were little hills with a small divot where his chubby hands poked out from. His thighs the exact same but almost double the size, them being more like cones that moved round to become his fat ass, which almost rivalled his gigantic stomach. Bloated moobs, leaking a tiny stream of blueberry juice, sat on top of his filled belly. As it swelled more, his body swayed, the filling form being unstable. Richie’s black curly hair became an almost night sky blue as it got closer to his scalp. Face pudgy and round, his cheeks were flabby and drooped with gravity, squashing his plump lips that could barely quiver. Richie squeezed his eyes shut, the building pressure causing him pain. Juice dripping out of every hole below the neck and even his mouth. 

Someone was tapping against his stretching skin. Moving from the side Eddie was on, fingers trailing to his legs and gently pressed into his hole making him sob out a moan. Cock hard and dripping, making who he was guessing to be Stanly pause. Before poking and prodding on his other side. Coming into view before gently cupping his face. The tension of the liquid against his skin quickly becoming unbearable as he whimpered. Juice spluttering out of his squashed mouth. Lips and cheeks bloated. The Jewish boy’s eyes were wide and sympathetic. A mixture of worry and terror at the amount of pain his boyfriend was in.

”Richie- Baby- We're so sorry about this, it wasn't- I- I'm sorry but we need to try and juice you- so you don't...”, He didn't need to finish the sentence. The way Stan’s voice trailed off at the end already finished the worry. ”Before you **pop.”**

Eddie slowly let go of his fat hand coming to stand next to Stanley asking something quietly as if to whisper it behind his back but he could hear the exchange as they were merely a few inches away from his face. Getting closer as his body somehow continued to expand. “Please tell me you have some type of fucking idea?” The hypochondriac spoke quickly, voice becoming his cute panicky voice that Richie would usually tease to calm him down or distract him. Stan didn't respond with words, instead, Richie watched with squashing eyes as his hand moved down and out of sight, the feeling of two skinny fingers pressing into his stuffed tits. Trailing over the skin until he started gently pinching his nipples. Intrigued as Richie’s chest began to leak more, he saw Stanley move to hold his own hands before guiding them to the dripping chest. After a moment of trying to not hurt his boyfriend, Eddie was milking the blueberry’s fat blotted breasts. 

This relieved some of the pressure but every few moments Richie would whine as his body stretched again. Although most of the pain was drawfed by the pleasure that tingled and spread. His skin being so sensitive that each brush against his hard pumping nipples caused a small sedated moan, pushing it's way out of his dripping mouth. He was so lost in this haze of lust and agony that he hadn't even noticed as his dirty blonde haired boyfriend had left his front. The next he felt of the second pair of hands was when his eyes widened and a loud almost clear wail of pleasure and surprise erupted from his mouth. Two fingers pushed deep into his juice leaking hole. Stanley pressed his other hand against what was once his ass cheek, now bulging with liquid. At first, he slowly fingered the blueberry ballon. Before long though Richie couldn't stop groaning and crying out as Stanley roughly fucked into him. Adding a third finger and stretching him out. 

Eddie couldn't see any of this as Richie’s fat stomach had pushed him up and out. Taller than the smallest boy even though the trashmouth was technically laying on his front. His hands were glazed in blueberry juices, flowing out of the blimp and trickling down his front. Quite similar to that of his cock. Swollen tight and desperate to cum. 

When something bigger than three fingers entered his blubbery trunk, Richie started pleading. Begging for more, “Plhhese- fuhk mh! Hhrdh!” With a smirk, Stanley did as he was asked. Sinking his dick into his fat balloon of a boyfriend, setting a rough, hard pace. The sound of Richie’s stretched skin starting to groan and squeak pushed the blimp further. Pain ungodly. Making his cock twitch and pulsate along with his struggling body. His skin became translucent, the violetly-blue clearly breaching every crevice. Entire body stuffed and creaking. An elastic human balloon being pumped fatter and rounder by berry juice. Previously unshed tears bubbled up and oozed down his cheeks. Even his tears were blueberry liquid. 

There was a pause as his body stopped growing, the blueberry fatty crying out, causing the two other boys to become terrified. That moment lasted for a few seconds more before the scream turned to moaning, the gushing sound of Richie cumming onto his swollen gut’s underside. The juice leaving him quicker and quicker. Stan pulled out of him and gently massaged his aching sides. Body still sore as he lost his round shape and became a fat looking man trying to stay upright by standing on his hands and knees but legs still straddling the enormous gut. Nowhere near the giant parade blimp, he was. With a hand from his boyfriends, Richie was helped up, sitting onto his knees. Tears still dripped down his face and he refused eye contact, clearly embarrassed. Taking a hand and playing it through his dark curls, Stanley moved to sit next to Richie. Wrapping his other arm around his plump waist as Eddie joined them at the bottom’s other side. Quickly drying his face with his sleeve, not caring about getting juice on his clothes seeing they were already sitting in a blueberry scented puddle. Once he got Richie to look him in the eyes, Eddie smiled encouragingly, “Hey babe.. Are you in any pain still?” The concentration on whether he was in pain or not rather than what happened, or that his size was still fat, made him feel a little better. Shaking his head, “..Im okay... Sorry.” Stanley kissed his forehead before rubbing a hand gently into his gut’s side, “Were the ones in the wrong dumbass.” Making Richie laugh.


	2. Popping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost exactly the same as the last chapter except for the end.

It was meant to be a funny prank, after all, Richie had pulled so many of them on each of the losers before. But this was different. The gum was actually working- Eddie’s interest had gone to a certain book they had read in English a few months back, specifically to a scene described as, ”a gum had turned a girl into a giant blueberry!”. And despite what he should of thought about that chapter, it excited him. In a way, he didn't understand. Which is probably why when Stan had made a half-hearted comment yesterday that they should get revenge on their boyfriend for all the stupid pranks he pulled, Eddie immediately brought it up. Saying that they should trick Richie into believing the gum they later brought for him on Friday, only seeing the words ’Blueberry flavoured gum!’ before purchasing, was now turning him into a human blueberry on Saturday. 

Of course, Richie had accepted the gum, he loved the stuff. And even though both of his boyfriends found it disgusting, it kept their trash mouth from smoking. So they didn't mind. 

”Aw thanks, Eds! I just ran out of gum as well.” The black-haired boy took the packet with a huge grin and a pat on the back. Plopping a stick of the stuff into his mouth before even checking the flavour. ”Fuck yeah- Blueberry! My favourite! How did you know Eddie-spaghetti?” 

The three of them were camping out in the bunker, a special date night sort of thing that the rest of the losers all made sure to set up. Giving random excuses as to why they couldn't make it to the preplanned sleepover. Stan always knew what they were doing but never said anything, secretly thankful to the others. He loved spending time with his boyfriends, joking around together, playing silly games and always cuddling up together to sleep. Richie being the fucking power bottom that he is, always seemed to find a way to tease them both, making their teenage hormones race. They were now setting up their blankets and pillows as to make a nest of sorts. Which of course the bird watcher was double-checking as this exchange went down. 

”Stop calling me that! And Stan was the one to pick the flavour..”, The shorter male obviously felt bad for not actually knowing that about his boyfriend but Richie was just happy that he cared enough to buy him something.

The trashmouth grabbed his hand swinging it in between them both in a gesture of comfort, ”You two are so cute, thank you, Babes~” Richie didn't even seem to notice how adorable he could be but Stanley and Eddie always loved to remind him. The tallest of the three stood up from where he was fixing the pillows for the fifth time, pulling Richie towards him by his hips. Holding him in place as Eddie wrapped his own arms around the black-haired boy’s waist, resting on top of Stan’s hands. Richie had made the cutest little sound of surprise when they did this. Resting his head back against Stan’s shoulder, when Eddie licked his neck. The chewing in his ear soon became annoying so to stop it he moved to the trashmouth’s own lips as Stan took Eddie’s old place, kissing Richie’s pulse. 

The idea of ruining this gorgeous moment broke Eddie’s heart but revenge was what they had planned and what they wanted to get. ”Holy shit-” Ed’s put on the best fake worried voice he could. 

”What's wrong.?”, Richie slowly opened his eyes, starting to chew again now that Eddie backed up. 

He made sure to look over the bottom’s face, mentally noting that it was just as it had always been, ”Your face is turning blue!” Stan immediately could tell Richie didn't buy it and even as he also pretended, the trash mouth could tell that at least Eddie was lying. ”You two are seriously trying to prank me right now? Is that why you brought the gum, to begin with?”, His voice turning accusatory. Richie ran his hand through his curls pretending it didn't hurt, and Richie being Richie, he was pretty good at lying.

Eddie’s face tinted a pale red as he realized how bad his attempt at acting truly was, ”Yeah... Sorry-” Stanley then took the lead, pulling Richie’s limp arm towards them. The trashmouth at that point seemed to preferred moving on to other activities instead, throwing on a large grin and suggesting, ”It's fine, how about we play a game?” 

Not wanting to ruin the seemingly good mood their boyfriend was now in, Eddie and Stan agreed. The tallest bent down and took the board game Cluedo out of his backpack. ”Why do you even have the British version?”

”Because, Eddie, I like the game Ludo which the original game is named after. The only reason it's called Clue here is that they had to dumb it down for us Americans.”, he explained with a sense of passion. Which continued over into his gameplay. “Miss Scarlett with the lead pipe in the study.” Stan had a competitive personality that always brought stars to his boyfriend’s eyes. Neither Richie nor Eddie put their hands up, one look around the room told them everything. ”Ha! So now it's the end of your turn and I can guess that!” Richie giggled, placing down his cards as if to say he doesn't need them anymore. 

”Richie I could be bluffying and actually have at least one of those car-”

”Miss Scarlett with the lead pipe in the study!” Richie yelled while picking up the little cardboard pocket that held those three cards in. ”Ha! I won!” 

Stannly growled deep in his throat, usually, he would be angry at Richie for a little bit longer, then remember how cute the shorter male was and give in to cuddling with both of his boyfriends. Except he couldn't even get passed the first few seconds of being angry at Richie before pure shock and confusion wiped that clean and replaced it. Eddie immediately noticed his wide eyes and worry, looking to where his gaze is locked. Richie’s face, his nose to be precise, a dark blue spot of ink- no- no no- Not ink- It was spreading, only a little bit, but just enough for them to notice. 

By this point, Richie had stopped celebrating his stolen win, looking back and forth between them a little confused. ”What are you guys looking at?” 

Eddie, with careful hands, moved closer and touched Richie’s nose. Noting how it didn't rub off or stop moving, ”The fuck-” The trashmouth didn't want to get worried, so instead he just half-joked, ”You gonna say I'm turning Violet, Violet?” The serious way they looked at each other before back at Richie scared him. ”G-guys-?” That's when he saw whatever they were looking at, but rather than on his face it was on his fingertips. Moving millimetre after millimetre up his hand. ”What the fuck?!” He screamed, using his other hand to try and get it off but that just showed him that it was on both of his hands. 

None of them knew what to do, so they just watched as the blue continued to spread. Little by little. Until it started to fade into the pale skin rather than taking over the colour completely. This eventually stopped. The blue reaching past his wrists and closer to his elbows but not passing it. He couldn't tell how bad it was on his face, but Eddie and Stanley could see that it had only spread out another inch from before, a much smaller amount compared to his arms. The hypochondriac couldn't help but notice, despite how panicked Richie was, the black-haired male hadn't once stopped chewing. The other two’s attention soon turned to that as well, so Eddie ordered, ”S-spit it out, Richie!” 

He tried, it was obvious that he tried, but no matter how many times he told his brain to stop chewing and spit it out, it just didn't work. His jaw was still working at the gum like a machine. ”I-I can't.” Stanley being the most logical out of the three, stood up, pulling Richie up by his bluey-violet hands. Soon followed by Eddie. ”We should head to the hospital. This could be a sort of allergic reaction-” The other two knew he was wrong. The gum, the blueberry flavour, the blue skin. It was just like that book, and that was somehow terrifying and exhilarating at the same. Their suspensions were made concrete as a low rumbling sound came from Richie’s stomach. 

The trashmouth felt it before anyone could see a difference, the juice started flowing down his throat at a too fast pace, bloating his stomach. A bulge started pushing against his shirt, filling him up as he groaned at the feeling of what should of been overly full. But it just kept growing. Steady and consistent, the flabby looking belly started peaking out the bottom of his shirt, swelling into a large dome before long. The gut being pliable, it seemed to push against his shorts, the hem of it being pushed down by an inflating roll of belly. Richie could only stare and gulp, a second too late did he realise the forgotten gum in his mouth. The cause of his ballooning going down his throat, he could feel it almost get stuck as it continued to pump into him. Faded yellow t-shirt and brown-grey shorts being filled and rolled. His tightening shirt had became folded on the higher crest of his stomach, meanwhile, Stan’s grip on Richie’s hands tightened, the trashmouth’s boyfriends growing concerned being at double the speed of his growth. The pressure of his shorts keeping his gut squashed making the juice seek out other places to fill. 

Eddie’s face flushed as Richie lost balance for a second, the sudden weight filling his behind catching him off guard. Bloating up his thighs causing his shorts to dig painfully into every line the edges touched his skin with. The black-haired boy let go of Stans hold, cautiously starting to poke at his rounding stomach. The pain from his tight clothes spiking up again, Richie immediately started to fumble with the short’s button. Him losing his grip a few times and having to try and find the button again as his stomach swelled out, making him unable to see past the crest of his fat middle. Face grimacing in pain. “Too tight-” He whimpered, Stanley, taking his hands away and starting to try and pry it open himself as he had a better angle.

Before he could even try and pull the button away and push it through the hole, Eddie jumped as it pinged off into Stan’s hand. Causing the taller male to hiss in pain, freezing a second later as Richie fell forward a few steps. Trying to keep his balance. Richie’s gut pushed out of the shorts, causing him to sigh in relief. Hands placed on his stomach’s sides and doing his best to ignore how his thighs had rubbed against each other as he had tripped. A sudden gurgle warned Richie as his rear started catching up to his stomach, making a rough tear through the seat of his shorts. Thighs thickening to keep it as proportional as his body can be at this size. Richie’s eyes were wide and red-rimmed, his softening arms trying to hold as much of his front as he can, hands-only just about reaching halfway. His gut was touching his thighs, gently pushing against them, and fat rolls started to round out his back. C-cup breasts sagging against the top of his stomach. Swollen with liquid.

His skin was still mostly it's pale colour, the only truly different parts were his nose, tips of his fingers and around his belly button. Eddie and Stan could also see the blueberry juice pumping it's way into Richie as his skin kept stretching to keep it all inside. There swelling boyfriend’s clothes were ripped and soon his shorts fell to the floor. His shirt only just holding on, giving his new breasts a little privacy. The shoulder length sleeves, however, were ripped at the seams, his fattening arms starting to remind them of cones. Richie’s face turned a different colour to the blueberry blue that was slowly tinting his skin, becoming red with embarrassment. The hypochondriac couldn't help his curiosity as he watched Richie’s thighs grow to become apart of his more ball-like shape, reaching out and gently pressing a finger against Richie’s ass, blue liquid immediately dripping out of his tightly exposed hole.

Stan watched confused by the tingling sensation he felt south. Eddie’s prodding earning them a delightful moan from there new blueberry blimp. The smaller boy’s eyes growing dark as he pressed his hand into the ballon’s gut. Smiling softly as he found there wasn't much room left in the fat pig.

The black-haired boy tried to ask, ‘What's going on?’ but it came out muffled by his swelling cheeks, “Mmhs guhn munh?!” The hypochondriac leant against his ass, body tilting forward onto the crest of his belly. The two mobile boys could see the worry and pure fear. “It's going to be okay.” He tried to calm down but the tone in Eddie’s voice made it hard to think anything was okay. 

His body becoming almost spherical. Not quite perfectly round as parts of his body were lumps pushing out from his otherwise ball-like shape. His swollen arms were little hills with a small divot where his chubby hands poked out from. His thighs the exact same but almost double the size, them being more like cones that moved round to become his fat ass, which almost rivalled his gigantic stomach. Bloated moobs, leaking a tiny stream of blueberry juice, sat on top of his filled belly. As it swelled more, his body swayed, the filling form being unstable. Richie’s black curly hair became an almost night sky blue as it got closer to his scalp. Face pudgy and round, his cheeks were flabby and drooped with gravity, squashing his plump lips that could barely quiver. Richie squeezed his eyes shut, the building pressure causing him pain. Juice dripping out of every hole below the neck and even his mouth. 

Someone was tapping against his stretching skin. Moving from the one side, fingers trailing to his legs and gently pressed into his hole making him sob out a moan. Cock hard and dripping, making which ever one it was pause. Before poking and prodding on his other side. Coming into view before gently cupping his face. The tension of the liquid against his skin quickly becoming unbearable as he whimpered. Juice spluttering out of his squashed mouth. Lips and cheeks bloated. The Jewish boy’s eyes were wide but greying. Horror creeping into Richie’s skin as his boyfriend’s hold tightened and he spoke almost like he was speaking to an animal. Prey. “Dont struggle too much baby, it's going to be over soon enough. Although at your size I doubt you could move your fingers let alone the daunting task of moving around the room.” This caused a giggle from the other side of his swelling body, the sound getting closer before Eddie walked into view. Batting Stan’s hands away and carefully placing both of his hands on his chest, Eddie starting to milk the blueberry’s fat blotted breasts. 

This relieved some of the pressure but every few moments Richie would whine as his body stretched again. Although most of the pain was drawfed by the pleasure that tingled and spread. His skin being so sensitive that each brush against his hard pumping nipples caused a small sedated moan, pushing it's way out of his dripping mouth. That's when he barely saw Eddie smirk, and with a harsh shove, he was sent flailing on to his rounded backside. 

He was so lost in this haze of agony that he didn't initially care what they were doing. The next he felt of them was when his eyes widened and a loud almost clear wail of pleasure and surprise erupted from his mouth. Two fingers pushed deep into his juice leaking hole. Someone pressed there other hand against what was once his ass cheek, now bulging with liquid. At first, he slowly fingered the blueberry ballon. Before long though Richie couldn't stop groaning and crying out as they roughly fucked into him. Adding a third finger and stretching him out. 

Eddie couldn't see the desperate expression on the berry’s face. As he was taller than the smallest boy even though the trashmouth was technically laying down. His hands were glazed in blueberry juices, flowing out of the blimp’s dick that he had started to squeeze and trickling down his ass. The blimp’s cock swollen tight and desperate to cum. 

When something bigger than three fingers entered his blubbery trunk, Richie started pleading. Begging for more, “Plhhese- fuhk mh! Hhrdh!” With a smirk, Stanley did as he was asked. Sinking his dick into his fat balloon of a boyfriend, setting a rough, hard pace. The sound of Richie’s stretched skin starting to groan and squeak pushed Stan further. Pain clearly ungodly. Making his cock twitch and pulsate along with his fuck toy’s struggling body. It’s skin became translucent, the violetly-blue clearly breaching every crevice. Entire body stuffed and creaking. An elastic human balloon being pumped fatter and rounder by berry juice. Previously unshed tears bubbled up and oozed down his cheeks. Even his tears were blueberry liquid. 

There was a pause as his body stopped growing, the blueberry fatty crying out, causing the two other boys to feel a spike up in pleasure. That moment lasted for a few seconds more before the screaming was accompanied by moaning, the gushing sound of Richie cumming onto his swollen gut’s underside. But even the splashing blueberry cum wasn't enough to stop his body reaching it's limits. Angry dark purple and red-ish stretch marks snaked all across his body. Skin pulling too tight and body not growing an inch more. Juice still pouring into him by the gallons. Richie squeezed his eyes painfully shut, the hollow growl of a demon-like voice echoed into the room. Causing his abused belly to fill with not only liquid but also dread. 

> **”BURST!”**

A wet pop surged through the clubhouse. Drenching the two other Loser’s as they were thrown to the floor. Realisation dawning on there faces and terror flooding there senses enough for two yellow eyes to creep out of the dark. 


End file.
